The Moon Fades
by LaneWorld
Summary: What happens if Emma and Mary Margaret were dumped at sea in the Enchanted Forest and picked up by our beloved Pirate and his crew. Both are still hurt from their past, but will they be able to surpass it? Rated M for dark themes/language/and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was only going to be so long before Emma completely lost it.

Swiftly after Emma and Snow had jumped into the portal they were promptly deposited into the middle of a vast and angry sea. They had been treading the ocean for hours, barely keeping their heads above water, neither knew how much longer they could continue this before succumbing to the waves.

Emma wasn't in control of the situation, and nothing bugged her more than not being able to manipulate circumstances into her survival. Despite how stupid it was, Emma couldn't seem to stop the thoughts of Henry, her son, from invading her mind. What if we die out here? David and Henry will be left alone and Regina will..

"Emma! Look! It's a ship!" Mary Margaret yelled, the hope she was so well known for coloring her cries. The two wasted no time screaming and swimming towards the ship, eventually the ship was close enough to show a few men looking over the side at the women.

"Look at what we have 'ere Liam, cap'n will be more than happy with us for finding two beautiful dames," said the man. It was hard for Emma to tell but he didn't seem to be pleasant looking, or pleasant smelling for that matter. Neither of them did.

Suddenly a rope was thrown out to the side of them, both of the skuzzy men holding the end a predatory smile on each of their faces. "Emma, are you sure we should.."

"It's the only option that we have." Emma replied swiftly, cutting her off. She didn't like the idea any more than her mother did but their choices really were slim. "Grab onto my waist."

Mary Margaret and Emma were hoisted up, slowly. The men struggling with pulling both of the women at the same time, but not uttering a word to ensure that their masculinity stayed intact. Once the women were on the deck, Emma immediately wanted to jump back over the side of the boat. Death be damned.

The man who had spoken was just as unpleasant as Emma had expected. He wasn't tall but what he lacked in height he made up for in bulk. His hair was nonexistent, except for the dirty brown beard that stained his face. The odor coming off of him was repelling, at best, and his smile showed teeth that had never seen a day of care. This frightening man was now, leering at Emma and her mother, a sick hunger evident in his eyes.

"Touch me or my mother and I swear that you will regret it," Emma growled fierce as she could. She was unwilling to let either of these men see the fear that was coursing through her body, no one would be able to harm her ever again.

The other man, Liam, didn't seem as unkind. By no means did either of the women feel safe around him but his demeanor was uninterested in the two women, focused on other things. The hair on his head was long, stringy, and once seemed to be blonde but Emma couldn't tell beneath all of the grime. Before she could finish her assessment the man cut in, "We need to get the captain Chad. Until then I'll put the women into the brig and bring them the supplies that they may need."

Chad. The man to avoid, got it. "Where's the rest of the crew pirate?" Mary Margaret spat as Liam grabbed Emma and led her towards the stairs, which she assumed led to her new prison.

"Dead." He said, not missing a beat, and grabbed her mother almost as an afterthought. Emma considered resisting, knowing that she may just be able to defeat this man with Mary Margaret by her side. "Do it and I will not hesitate to kill you," the man breathed in her ear.

That was all Emma needed to hear. She would wait, until this so called captain came to talk with her, and if he denied them their freedom she would escape. The brig didn't seem to be kept up with well, many of the hinges rusted. It wouldn't be the first time she would have to rely on her dark past to get her out of these ridiculous situations that she kept getting herself into.

Time passed. Mary Margaret and Emma took turns sleeping, just in case Chad was to come around and try something with either of them. They were provided food and some kind of watered down alcohol, neither could complain they were being neglected, but Emma was getting tired of waiting. She was beginning to doubt this "Captain" even existed.

"Hey! Bozo's! Is your Captain ever going to come down and talk to us? Or did you make him up to please your own sick fetishes!" Emma screamed.  
Mary Margaret looked astonished but held quiet, knowing that this was the only way that her daughter thought things could be completed. She couldn't say she disagreed with her tactics either, because she heard a heavy clomping down the stairs, and eventually around the corner.

Before either of them knew it Chad threw open the door, and had pinned Emma to the wall, his body pressed firmly against her. Mary Margaret ran towards Chad but before she got to him he said, "If you do anything or even scream Princess, I'll have no problem slicin' your little friend 'ere," the knife made its appearance against Emma's side, "and if you, darlin', decide to fight me, ya already know what I plan to do to ya. I would 'ate fur you to lose your life before we had any fun at all."

After he stopped talking Chad ran his free hand up Emma's side, slipping underneath the red leather jacket she loved so much. She decided she'd burn it after this, it no longer held any appeal to her, whether she were to be cold or not. She let him take a few minutes groping her, it was nothing that hadn't happen before and he was falling perfectly into her trap. Slowly and surely she felt the knife move from its ridged stance against her side, eventually removed from her skin altogether.

"Now!" she yelled, hoping her mother had caught on. She elbowed him in the stomach, and turned around quickly, thankful for all of those self-defense classes, then with the heel of her boot drove her foot deep into his abdomen, knocking him back against the other wall. Mary Margaret took over then and hit the disgusting man in the head with the food tray, until he was knocked out.

It was only then that they heard Liam enter, casting a look of disdain towards his crew mate, and asked, "Has he hurt either of you?" His eyes shifted between both of the women shaking their head in response before moving into the cell.

Liam gestured for the women to leave from the cell, he then disarmed the attempted rapist from all of his weapons, before leaving the cell and locking the door behind him. "I know you think me cruel but a man should never try to force a woman. Pirate or not."

Nothing was said for a while afterward, both women followed Liam, too worn out to ask any questions. They followed him into another segment of the ship, a cleaner area with better lighting, and eventually they stopped at what seemed to be a small living quarters with a few bunk beds. Though it was obviously neglected, it was clean, and much more comfortable than the prison cell they were locked in. The beds were made, and had pillows and blankets on the ends of each bed.

"You two can stay here for the night. The Captain wants to speak with you tomorrow," he said pointing at Emma.

"What about Mary Margaret? I won't go in there without her, anything he says to me can be said to her as well." Emma said defiantly, ha, argue with that.

"Either go alone or not at all, it's up to you," and he left with no other words, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began, "It isn't safe! As your mother I can't allow you to do this. Look at what happened with Chad, you can't trust pirates. And you especially can't go to them alone. We can find another way, it's what our family is good for."

Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for the response she was going to receive, "I have to. It's the quickest way back home."

"You can't! There has to be another way to escape from this ship. There is no reason for you go make whatever deal with that man and be forced into god knows what!"

"I can and I will. Mary Margaret, mom, I have to get home to Henry. And this is the quickest way to do that," her tone heavy with the gravity and truth of the situation. She wouldn't be away from Henry for long if she could help it, and Mary Margaret knew that.

Later that night Emma was tossing and turning in her bunk, although comfortable she couldn't escape the fears that were reawakened by her attacker. Nights in various different homes, one particular man coming into her room late at night, shushing her quiet. She was only ten.

"No." she said to aloud and to herself. The sound warded off the dark thoughts and she knew there was only one way to rid them altogether for the night. So, Emma put on her boots and fled out onto the deck, without her usual red jacket.

She walked along the side of the ship, marveling at just how beautiful the ship really was. The wood was polished and gleaming, it was obviously well used but someone definitely loved this boat. Some of the sails were up, but no wind passed through them. It was a peaceful night, and she decided to sit in front of the rails, feet dangling through as she stared at the ocean. When she was a little girl she dreamed of escaping the world on a boat like this, with no cares in the world and no one to let her down anymore. That time was over.

"You must be the lass that has caused so much trouble aboard my ship," said a voice that held a charming Irish accent to it. Emma flipped around to face the sound, standing up quickly in a defensive posture.

Once her eyes focused on the man, she immediately regretted it. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen: his eyes a clear blue; black hair that begged to have hands run through it; a strong jaw with only a small amount of stubble; and his mouth set in a daring smirk. He was tall, taller than maybe even David, and his black long jacket did wonders for him. Not even the hook could deter from the obvious beauty this man had. Wait, Emma thought, a hook?

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Let me guess, you're Captain Hook."


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my story. It's really encouraging especially with this being my first ever fanfic. You're all awesome and may there be a Captain Hook in your life as well ;). I hope to be able to update quickly but sadly, I am pretty busy. _

**Disclaimer**: Totally don't own any aspect of Once Upon a Time, I just like to put my obsession in a word doc.

The pirate let out a hearty laugh, and that pissed Emma off. It wasn't her fault that she was raised with the stories of all these "fairytale" stories. Sometimes she still felt like she was clinically insane, and this whole ordeal was actually a figment of her imagination while she rotted in some insane asylum. He couldn't have known any of this, but she still couldn't believe he had the audacity to mock her so quickly.

"Aye. But I'd have to say that I would prefer Captain, or Captain Jones," and taking a step closer, winking, added, "Killian if you play your cards right."

"Do you think I'm impressed? You call yourself Captain of a run-down ship, with two crew member one of which is an attempted rapist. I'd _prefer_ to call you what you are. Pirate," Emma nearly seethed, shooting daggers through her eyes. Just because he was somewhat attractive, didn't mean she appreciated his overgrown ego.

His eyes flashed with some emotion, anger most likely, but it was quickly controlled. His smirk never faltered as he began to pace slowly in front of Emma. The pirate rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, and looked her up and down. For some reason the look that should make her uneasy, didn't, she thought that Liam was uninterested in her but this man seemed to have mastered the art of being aloof.

"You should think twice before insulting me, love. I know that being Snow White and Prince James, or David, daughter may give you the illusion that you're all powerful but on my ship, I assure you that you are not."

Emma couldn't breathe. She didn't know how it was possible for him to know any of this, her mother and she did not discuss anything of their life together. Except Henry, but she had never referred to Mary Margaret as mother, even if this man could recognize the princess. Her breath quickened, racing in and out of her lungs in an unconscious preparation for battle. No good came from anyone knowing who they were from.

She took the only route that she really knew, denial, "Snow White and Prince David never had a child. That woman found me in the woods, after I was forced here by some woman. She expressed interest in helping me find my son, and she never told me who she was. I wasn't going to force it out of her either."

Killian halted in his steps, almost as if he was considering the possibility. _Believe it, _she thought at him. Her hope was quickly destroyed as she saw the pirate regard her with amusement, but only for a moment. He suddenly seemed to be very close to Emma. Too close. She could see his earring and the scars on his face that she did not notice before.

"Don't try to make a fool out of me, Emma Swan. I know who you are and I know what you're looking for in this world. Now, before you threaten me or do something stupid like trying to escape my ship without hearing my proposition just think about it for just a second lass, if I really wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead right now," he sounded rational, but Emma's response was anything but.

She started to breathe more heavily, her legs beginning to shake in response to his words. Who was she kidding, it wasn't just his words that had gotten to her, it was the undoubted truth behind them. He was right. But that wouldn't stop Emma from trying to twist the situation around.

"I have no reason to trust you. I have been locked in your prison for days without a word from the ship's 'Captain', and then I was almost raped by one of your crew members," she had to take a deep breath, centering her thoughts to the present, "Now you just expect me to listen to what you have to say? Well, I hate to break it to you but I won't be going to your quarters. I won't barter for my freedom, not with you and especially not in alone in your quarters. One rape attempt is enough and you know what they say, like attracts like."

Something snapped within the man in front of her, his cool disposition was exchanged for an anger that she had seen in few people. He pressed himself against her body, his hook at her jugular within seconds. But Emma wasn't scared as she should be, because she knew what was going on within his emotions. More importantly, she knew that the best thing to do in this situation was to remain calm. His hook started to press harder against her neck, and she couldn't help but to gulp.

"I would never or have I ever forced a woman to do anything she didn't want to do. Just because one pig I know would, doesn't say a damn thing about me." He spit to the side of her and continued, "I should make you walk the plank for what you're insinuating Ms. Swan, but alas I am a fair man. Contrary to what you have been told or choose to believe. Go, I will speak with you tomorrow."

Emma didn't hear the ending of what he had to say. The pressure he was putting on her neck was cutting off her blood flow, causing her to become increasingly lightheaded as he spoke. Instead of responding to Captain Hook, she passed out. Slamming her head against the deck on the way down.

Emma woke up unsure of where she was and with a huge head ache, everything in the room seemed brighter and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She decided to do just that, and rolled over in her bed. Wait, how did she get in a bed? Emma sprung from her mattress, preparing for any and all possibilities. She looked around the room, noticing there were beds along the wall until she met her mother's sleeping form.

It all rushed back to her then, violating her already pounding head. Chad, being helped, arguing with her mom, the thoughts, the deck, and finally Captain Hook. That man was everything that she detested wrapped up into one person; he was untrustworthy, cocky, arrogant, and unfeeling. _You don't know that for sure_, a tiny voice in her head whispered before being drowned in a rush of denial.

He was handsome, she couldn't deny that, but that gave him no merit in her book. She had known plenty of handsome men whom she chased when a bonds hunter. Including the man she had captured just prior to Henry's arrival on her door step. Other people might be fooled by the pirate's striking demeanor, but she wasn't.

Emma knew that a man like Killian Jones only did things for himself. There was nothing wrong with that, after all she had done that the majority of her life, but you couldn't trust a person like that. But you could use them if you played your cards right, and for the first time since Emma arrived in the Enchanted Forest, she knew just what to do.

**Killian POV**

"This bloody woman has been here three days and she's already caused more trouble within this ship than in years," he muttered to himself before lifting her body into his arms.

After he had carried Emma to her room with Snow White, Killian returned to the deck, it was his favorite place for thinking. He had to prepare for his meeting with her for tomorrow, and decide exactly what he wanted to do.

It was late into the night, he knew, when he was back at the helm of his ship. Killian didn't sleep much ever, tormented in his dreams by what he forced to lie dormant during the day. His exhaustion didn't prevent him storming up and around his deck, he needed to decide between his two different options.

Option number 1 was the simplest. It involved Killian handing Emma and Snow White over to Cora, the Evil Queen's surprisingly even crueler mother. This would undoubtedly lead to both of the women's death and no matter how much he wished he could deny it, that idea unsettled him. He could care less about Snow White being killed, but Emma's death made his stomach turn. But it would provide him the passage he needed into the other realm

She was different than most people. Her desperation and hopelessness reminded him of his own, and Killian knew that she recognized that similarity in him too. It was interesting, seeing as she must have lived an entirely different life than he. He assumed after hearing her origin that she must be some weak, pampered princess but the woman that stood in front of him was anything but.

His second option was just as unpleasant, if not more so. It would be to find the way to get out of this desolate land, fighting against Cora with Emma and her mother. Much more complex, and entirely more impossible. He didn't even know if it was possible for them to defeat Cora. This way he didn't have to hand over Emma to her most certain deathbed.

Hours passed as Killian paced through his ship, kicking things, groaning, and even muttering things to himself like a mad man. This wasn't fair, he hated feeling so conflicted over a stupid decision about a woman he knew next to nothing about. He also hated himself for feeling anything for her, even though the only real emotion she invoked was anger, it was more than he had known in a long time. And he absolutely hated it.

Early into the morning while back in his modest Captain's quarters he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Now all that was left was to meet with Emma and hopefully, Liam would deliver the orders to her very soon. As that thought passed his mind he suddenly heard three hard knocks against the door. With that he stood and smiled, quickly sharpening his hook before heading towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's taken a couple days to write this chapter. Sorry to have left you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm just trying to iron out where exactly I want this story to go._

_Plus Halloween. Anyways onwards to more Emma and Killian. A little fix before Sunday's episode._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. I couldn't take credit for such brilliance

**Emma POV**

How long did it take a pirate to get around to summoning someone anyways? The stupid fucking pirate was probably still sleeping off some rum induced stupor, despite the fact she'd never seen him drink it. She considered the fact that he was doing this just so she would squirm, and spend the majority of the day wondering about what he wanted from her. She couldn't get Jones out of her mind, and that was exactly what he wanted.

When the sun started to set Emma couldn't contain her frustration any longer. After being asked what felt like the billionth time if she was okay by Mary Margaret, Emma had to find some way to get away from her. She found herself wondering the hallways throughout the ship that led out of her room, still surprised at the amount of space there was. Most of it was like the rest of the ship, unused but clean, or neglected due to lack of crew. Eventually she stumbled upon to what seemed to be a storage room at the back end of the ship.

Here she could feel the tides pushing and pulling harder, like they wanted to tear the boat apart for even being on it. That was when she heard the thunder crashes, one after another, and the ships sudden rocking made sense. Emma worried about what would happen to the ship if the storm got too out of hand, but there was no point in worrying herself. Even if the ship was destroyed there would be absolutely nothing she could do, and soon her attention was captured by the things in the room.

The room was large, the largest that she'd seen on the boat yet, and was filled with dusty wooden boxes. There was a stash of cannon balls in the corner of the room, most rolling freely throughout the small area but what really captured Emma's eye was the dagger lying atop a mound of things in the middle of the room. She couldn't see what it was because it was covered by what used to be a white sheet, yellowed with age.

Emma crept through the random assortment of things, careful to not disturb anything so no one would be able to recognize her presence after she left. After a series of leaps, and close calls she made it to the sheet, surprised at the amount of dust that had collected on it. Now that she was closer, it wasn't as large as she had suspected. There seemed to be only a few boxes underneath the sheet, that was carefully tucked underneath the bottom of each.

She grabbed the dagger from the top and deposited it into her dirty jeans, it never hurt to have a weapon and she had lost her gun somewhere in the ocean. With the dagger secured in her pocket she began to yank on the sheet, and fell back when it was stuck more firmly than she had assumed.

So much for no messing up Emma thought to herself, and got up from the dirty floor. It took several more hard tugs before the sheet came loose and eventually came off but when it did, she was shocked to say the least.

There were sketches, half-finished paintings, journals, and all kinds of treasures in the first box, things you'd never expect to find on a pirate ship. Being the curious woman she was, she delved deeper in the box, there were many sketches of a woman, a beautiful one at that. Her hair was long and wavy, with sultry lips, and though older, more attractive than her. There were some of a young man as well, but not many and those were significantly worse than the first ones.

When she went through the other boxes she found much of the same things, except they were destroyed. There were remnants of women's clothing, ripped cleanly apart. Before Emma could finish her search, she heard someone calling her name from far away. Unable to help herself, she snatched a few of the journals and headed towards the sound.

She stumbled through the hallways, the ship made increasingly bumpy by the raging waters. Suddenly Emma stumbled her way right into Killian, who grabbed her firmly by the waist to keep them both from falling.

"Well I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome, love, but I'll gladly accept it if that means you'll come listen to my proposition," he said with a grin, Emma thought it might even be a little genuine.

She felt herself grow bright red at his words, and cursed herself for it before pushing him away and grabbing the wall instead, "Well? Are we going to or what?"

He offered his arm to her, which she ignored causing his to scoff and walk on ahead of her without faltering in his step. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd hold onto him, not after their last conversation.

That decision was soon regretted when the pair came onto the stairs, she was sure he slowed down for her and she hated that he once again had the upper hand. Stupid pirate, being used to boats in storms while she was left having to grab onto something every ten seconds. Before she could make it to the first step she tripped and began to fall towards the stairs, sure she was going to hit head when she made it.

Alas, Killian grabbed her and yanked her up, his fingers firmly grasping her arms. In the back of her mind she was impressed that he could continually lift her with only one functioning hand, his hook pointed away from her. She wondered just how long he'd had it to become so good at functioning with it.

"If you'd stop being so fucking stubborn, I wouldn't have to keep saving you. Hold onto my arm or the next time that you fall I won't have any problem with you cracking your head open." Killian snapped, glaring at Emma until she grabbed his good arm.

**K POV**

Killian really needed to get this woman into some kind of chair before she seriously hurt herself and was no longer of any use to him. He couldn't lie though, seeing her fall made him both amused and a little worried. He wasn't sure if he was worried for her injuries causing her to no longer aide him in his plans or if he was just plain worried for _her. _That realization shocked him even further and he found himself going unnecessarily quickly to his quarters, to get the stupid conversation over with.

Once they were both seated in his room, he began to feel nervous. Killian was fidgeting with his desk drawers, bouncing his leg, and all because of this girls look. He'd been around for many years and the look this woman disconcerted him, so he did what he knew best.

"Let's not muck around the point of this visit, Swan. I'm going to give you two choices, neither of which you'll like," he said seriously, looking her dead in the eye, all the while hoping she didn't see the nervousness in his eyes.

She said nothing, only scrunched her nose a bit and waited patiently for him to continue, "There's a woman who's looking for you and your mother. She's the one who told me your names and to watch out for you, her orders were very clear: Get the lass and her mother and deliver her to me. That is your first option."

Emma looked outraged, and he found himself glad that she didn't have any weapons on her because he had no doubt that he'd be on the receiving end of it if she did.

He took a deep breath, "What I haven't told you yet Ms. Swann, is what I seek out of this whole ordeal."

"Well, what is it exactly that you want, Captain," she all but spat at him, her eyes shifting between him and the bed in a look of muted fear. Suddenly he understood.

"This will be the last time I tell you this, if you were so lucky as to have me, it wouldn't be by force or any deal we made. I can promise you that," he continued, "what I want is to find a way into your world, and kill the man who took my hand from me."

"How am I supposed to help you? I have no idea how to get off this boat, let alone out of the Enchanted Forest. What do you expect me to do? Pull pixie dust out of my ass and fly us off this island?" she laughed mockingly at him.

Killian flew out of his chair, yelling, "I am trying to help you here, you stubborn bitch! I could get off this island _without _you and your mother, and honestly that's seeming a lot more appealing than having to take the hard way off this land with you!"

He was furious, words were spewing from his mouth but he noticed her starting to move towards something, "Now, you can either accept my offer of getting off of this island or die in the hands of Cora. Either way I'm getting what I want."

Much to his displeasure, she wasn't even fazed by his outburst and replied with, "Looks like we have a deal Hook. Tell me how and we can go from there."

"You don't really think I'm that dull do you? Tell you the plan so you can knock me over the head with that book you've grabbed from my desk, and escape happily without me? I think not," he smirked, snatching the book from her hands.

"At least tell me where we're going first. So I can tell Mary Margaret and she can help prepare," her voice was low but firm, and he felt himself agreeing against his better judgement.

"We're going to the top of beanstalk, and it won't be an easy journey. We'll leave tomorrow morning, I suggest you tell your mother and get a good nights rest. I'll tell Liam to prepare us food for our travels."

She nodded, and got up from the chair with ease. He noticed the storm had stopped just then, only acknowledging it because Emma didn't immediately need his help standing up. Not that she'd ever admit that she'd need anything from his.

Before she left his quarters, she said, "This doesn't mean I trust you, pirate," and shut the door behind her.

He knew what she really meant was thank you, but she would never lower herself to say that to him, and instead lashed out. It didn't help that Killian decided to take note on how her voice was raspy when she spoke quietly, and how he wouldn't mind hearing her whisper things in his ear.


End file.
